Reasoning with demons
by anime-manga lovers
Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are the top team in the Demon Police. Kagome is living a pretty normal life until she gets the shikon jewel and takes in an unstable hanyou named Inuyasha. POSSIBLE LEMON! CHILDREN BEWARE! you were warned
1. Inuyasha, the demon on the tree

**AN-**** another story!!! I know I haven't updated a new start yet but I will since its christmas break and I have more time! Yay!! I will update this one as much as I can as well plus I might write a christmas oneshot lemon to practice writing those so be on the look out! Sorry if I miss spelled anything- im not Japanese and don't pretend to be. Just tell me the correct spelling and ill have it changed. ^_^**

**Disclaimer-**** what the hell do u think ur doing bitch?!!**

**Shut up Inuyasha!! Do u **_**want**_** people to find u?!**

**If it gets me away from u then YES!!!! ***_**gets shoved into a closet with me***_

**But u know u what to stay. Just let the cops go through the house and u can stay for as long as u like! *smiles***

**Hell no u crazy bitmmm **_***gets gagged with a cloth***_

**-translation- I want to but don't own Inuyasha so the cops don't have to serch my house**

***mumbling comes from the bathroom* I have a weird cat**

**Enjoy the story!!**

**Reasoning with demons**

**Chapter 1- Inuyasha, the demon on the tree**

"We just got call in and you're needed right away at Shikon High," Sango informed Kagome, the best miko on the force. "There's a demon attacking the kids there and apparently sexually harassing the girls."

"You can tell them that I'm there in a heartbeat," Kagome replied, standing from her desk and rushing towards the car with Sango, the best demon slayer on the force, in tow. "There's no way I'm going to let anyone do something like that to poor innocent women. It's unforgiveable and there's going to be absolutely no mercy shown this time. He's going down, get Miroku, we'll need an exorcism."

"Fine, but I swear, if he comes anywhere's near my butt I am _**not**_ responsible for my actions," Sango stated then ran to Miroku's office, leaving a giggling co-worker. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome are the best team of a demon slayer, monk, and miko, on the Demon Police force. They are the best at what they do and when things get bad, they get called. The only problem was…

_**SLAP!!!**_ "_**PERVERT**_!!!"

… Miroku is a pervert that is dead set on groping Sango at any and every possible moment. Kagome made it to the car and after a few moments of waiting, Sango stormed into the passenger seat and no Miroku in site. Kagome raised an amused brow.

"Where's Miroku? You didn't knock him out again did you?"

Sango mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, 'stupid perverted monk and his perverted ways.' Miroku showed up moments later sporting a good sized deep red hand print on his cheek. When he got into the backseat he was smiling and sat behind Sango.

"Come now dear Sango, I meant no ill will by what just happened," He tried reasoning. Unfortunately, for him, Sango ignored him and kept mumbling, 'if he touches me one more time I'll shove Hirikotsu so far up his ass…' as they drove off towards Shikon High. Hirikotsu being Sango's giant boomerang.

Sango explained to Kagome that it was a fairly large ogre demon that smells foul and does what he pleases with the women with the help of his two smaller friends that fend off anyone who tries to stop him. They got to the school and cringed, covering their faces with their metal gas masks when they opened their doors and smelled the ogre's odor.

"He's in the gym with five of the senor girls and both entrances are being blocked off and guarded by his two companions. We're so glad you're here to help us and if there's anything you need us to do, just tell us," the principal said.

"We are going to need everyone to stay back and not do anything, even if what you hear is ghastly. We'll be done hopefully soon and you can all go home afterwards," Kagome explained and they started walking to the gym. Once they got there, they saw one of the guards blocking the door.

"Miroku, you and Sango take out that demon when signaled and I'll get the other. I'll let you know when to attack over walkie-talkie, ok?" Kagome ordered. They both nodded and waited quietly with Hirikotsu at ready. Kagome went to find the other ogre at the other door to the gym. When she got there she was surprised to find the other ogre watching whatever the leader was doing with the girls through the window on the door.

'_That jerk!!!' _Kagome yelled in her head. _'That's just sick and wrong on __**soooo**__ many levels!!!!'_

Kagome lifted her walky-talky, quietly told the others to attack then took an arrow out of the quiver and notched it in her bow. She fired the arrow and it hit the demon in its back, making him burst into a bright pink light then disintegrate. She ran into the gym and a few moments later Sango and Miroku joined her. Sango had her Hirikotsu ready, Miroku had sutras ready, and Kagome got her bow and arrows ready and aimed at the demon.

"You've got one minute to get away from the girls before you're purified," Kagome warned. The ogre got up and faced them, much to everyone's displeasure.

"I don't know how you got in here, but you're going to die before you can do anything to me," he stated.

"You're disgusting," Kagome said then fired her arrow and he was disintegrated before he could even react.

"That was pathetic. Hardly worth our time and we have to go to Summerville Middle to talk to the eighth graders," Sango said putting Hirikotsu on her back. "Now we don't have time to freshen up before we get there."

"Keep Miroku with the teachers outside and I'll help the girls." Kagome said, completely ignoring Sango, then went over to the girls in the corner. "It's ok now girls, the demons are gone and the per- man is too," Kagome said almost messing up and calling Miroku the pervert he is. '_Don't want to scare them Kagome!!'_ "You're perfectly safe now,"

The shell-shocked girls got up and went over to the girl that they weren't able to save from being molested.

"Thank you for helping us before he could do anything," One of the girls said.

"Don't, we didn't get here in time for one of you," Kagome stated sadly.

"It's ok; you came before he killed me. He wanted something from me and was going to take it and kill me after he was done with me," The girl that was molested said.

"What do you have?" Kagome bent down to her and asked.

"I'll tell you if we're alone," she answered.

"It's ok girls. I can take care of her. You just go out to the front and your parents should be out there waiting," The girls nodded and ran to the doors and out them. Kagome turned back to the girl.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo," she answered.

"You protect the Shikon no Tama don't you?"

"H-how did you know?" She looked genuinely shocked.

"I can see it. Actually, I could sense it before I got into the gym," Kagome confessed and helped Kikyo up when she got her clothes back on. Kikyo pulled the jewel from her shirt when she was standing.

"I was told that ever since 500 years ago, my family was put in charge of protecting the jewel. Every first daughter was named Kikyo, after the first miko who died protecting it, and was given the jewel to protect. We were told that if anyone could sense the jewel without seeing it, that person is the reincarnation of Kikyo and it is rightfully yours," she took the jewel from around her neck and held it out to Kagome.

"But there's nothing special about me. I'm just good at what I do. I can't be the reincarnation of her."

"Your proof will come to you in the form of a boy. He'll help you and protect you. Any questions you have, he will answer. How is unknown to me. You will have to find the answers on your own for he won't know."

"How do you know this?" Kagome asked taking the Shikon no Tama from her.

"I'm a seer in training and I saw that last night in a dream. The boy will be your answers without his knowing and you will be his salvation and most likely his love. He will be lost and you are the only one who can help him. I hope that both of you can become happy and if you need me don't hesitate to come to me," And with that, Kikyo limped to the front of the school.

-x-

"Alright!" A teacher yelled and everyone got quiet. "Everyone, we have the best of the Demon Police here to talk to us about what they do to help you choose what to do in high school. They are the best team out there so give them your undivided attention," Everyone started clapping as Sango, Miroku, and Kagome got on stage. Everyone suddenly stopped clapping and covered their noses.

"Hello kids and sorry about the smell but we had to deal with an ogre demon and we didn't have time to clean up. The whole point in the Demon Police, or DP, is not to just kill demons. DP is here to protect humans from demon attacks. We believe that humans and demons can live together and we are the police for the demons who go bad. If you want to join the DP then you can either have some spiritual abilities or you can fight using weapons," Kagome stated. "Sango can tell you about that though. Any questions?"

Some hands shot up and Miroku picked the one in the back.

"What do you do on a daily base?"

"It's actually pretty boring sometimes because we take shifts and some days you could be out in the field fighting demons or you could be stuck at the office doing paperwork," Miroku answered and ignored the glares he was getting from Sango and Kagome.

"Any more?" Sango asked. Hands went up and she picked someone to the left.

"How do you fight demons without spiritual powers?"

"I will end up teaching you the ways of the demon slayers," she answered.

"We can take one more question before we'll choose a file and go investigate," Kagome said and a bit of kids squealed in anticipation. She picked someone in the front.

"While investigating, can you show us what you do with the demons?"

"Yes, we will, but I'm going to tell you this now. Not many DP officers spare the demons. Most of them just kill them. I am not one of those officers. I will help them turn their lives around and teach them how to live peacefully with humans. If they need serious one on one to get through to them then I will work with them at my house. All right, Sango give me the files please and we'll check out one," Sango handed over two files. Kagome read the first one then moved to the second one. Her eyes widened at what she saw:

**Demon Police Force Records**

**Demon name-** Inuyasha **Type of Demon-** Undetermined

**Location-** The Goshibuno in the forest of Inuyasha on the Higurashi shrine grounds.

**Reasons- **He was pinned to the tree about 500 years ago by the miko Kikyo. He was trying to steal something of hers. Although he was pinned about 500 years ago and straight through the heart, he appears to be alive but in a state of suspended animation.

**Person assigned to investigate-** Higurashi, Kagome

**Reasons-** He's on family owned property and it is said that he was able to give Kikyo a fatal wound just before she pinned him. That wound killed her. If awoken he may be very dangerous because Kikyo was the strongest miko in history and he killed her.

"Sango, we are going to have our work cut out for us this time."

-x-

Everyone reached the Higurashi shrine and some kids were almost literally bouncing off the walls. They would have been if there were any walls to bounce off of.

"I'm going to check up with my mother first. Sango, you and Miroku go to the tree and watch over the kids. Miroku, try to wake Inuyasha. What you might have to do is find his soul and bring it back to his body. Make sure that the wound from the arrow doesn't reopen or start bleeding in any way. If that happens get me right away and try to take out the arrow. Okay?" Kagome explained. They nodded and she went to her mother's house.

Kagome went into the house, without knocking, to surprise her mother, who she hasn't seen in a long time because of her job. She went to the kitchen hoping to find her there and sure enough, she was, cooking lunch. She smiled and crept up behind her mother. And just as she was about to say something…

"So nice of you to drop in sweetheart," Her mother said without turning around from what she was doing.

"Aw, how'd you know that I was here?"

"You forget who trained you with your miko powers. I can always tell when you're near." Kagome pouted.

"That's not fair. Why are you making chicken soup? You're not sick are you?" a look of concern flashing over her face. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled and turned around with the finished soup on a tray.

"No, but your brother is. You wouldn't mind taking this to him would you?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course not mommy dearest. I'll bring this to my poor unfortunate whittle brother." She said in a kiddy voice that made her mom laugh and shake her head as Kagome walked up the stairs to her brother's room. Before she got to the door she could already hear the video games. An evil grin spread across her face. She put down the soup and bust open the door yelling "BUSTED!"

Her brother, Sota, practically almost had a heart attack and the look on his face was priceless. He regained control of his heartbeat and noticed his sister holding her stomach from laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny Kagome. What are you doing here anyway?" He said as he went back to his video game.

"Can't a big sister check on her whittle brother when he's 'sick'?"

"Normally, yes. You, not so much." He smirked.

Kagome put her hands on her hips and pretended to look offended.

"I can't believe it, my own brother. Anyway, I'm here on a case. You know the Goshibuno right? Well there's demon pinned to it and I'm in charge of releasing him." She explained.

"Well, have fun with that and leave me alone."

"Well fine then, I'll just leave the chicken coup where it is and you'll never she who's pinned to the tree." She huffed and walked out of the room and back down stairs. She said good-bye to her mother and headed for the tree.

-x-

"What's taking so long Miroku?" Sango asked impatiently. Miroku, who is currently sitting cross-legged in front of a young looking boy pinned to a tree with vines growing around him, meditating, frowned. The boy looked no older then twenty with claws, long silver hair with a pair of dog ears on top of his head, and was wearing an old fashioned red kimono.

"Lady Sango, I would appreciate it if you would stop pestering me. This takes time."

"So, what's taking so long?" Kagome asked as she walked up to Miroku.

Miroku opened his eyes, sighed, and put his hands on his knees. "I can't locate his soul Lady Kagome. I'm afraid he has been gone for quite some time. We won't be able to get him." Kagome looked at him like he was stupid.

"What are you talking about? His soul is here and you can just feel the hatred, feeling of betrayal, and loneliness. He was so alone and unwanted. That poor boy…" Kagome started to mumble the last parts as she walked up to the body, and as she did one of the boy's ears twitched.

'_I can feel an immense amount of betrayal coming from deep within his soul, and it's aimed towards… me?'_ Kagome thought, still walking closer to him.

'_Yes you! Who else!? My parents?! Well, sort of but still! They died, not killed me!' _A strange voice of a man rang though Kagome's head.

'_Well _**I**_ didn't kill you.'_

'_Don't even try that with me Kikyo!'_

Kagome's eyes widened some then grew a small fire as her hands clenched and emitted a light pink aura. She raised her hand back and slapped him across the face. His head snapped to the side and his eyes shoot open. Kagome was breathing heavily from barely suppressed anger and he just kept his head still and blinked a few times from shock.

"I am _**not **_Kikyo you jerk!" Kagome yelled, snapping Inuyasha out of his stupor. He snapped his head to her and had anger reflecting in his own eyes as well, but there was also hurt in the back of his eyes that Kagome didn't fail to see. The hurt in his eyes calmed her anger some.

"I think I'd remember the face of the one who killed me!" He yelled back.

"Just because I look like her doesn't mean that I _**am**_ her!"

"Then why do you look like her?! Some relative or something?!"

"No, I'm her reincarnation you twit! You've been pinned to that tree for 500 years! Whatever you did to her has taken her soul 500 years to get over!"

"I didn't do anything to her!"

As they continued to fight like little kids Sango watched with her mouth slightly agape and so were the kids, only with a bit more excitement in there eyes. Miroku looked at her with both shock and confusion. He knew Kagome was more powerful then he was but he couldn't even slightly find a hint of hi soul when she didn't even have to try.

'_Maybe they are connected in some way? They sure do seem to fight like a couple.'_ Miroku thought.

_**SLAP!!!**_

Miroku snapped his attention back to Kagome and Inuyasha to see Kagome with her hands covering her mouth and eyes wide in shock while Inuyasha's head was draped limply to the side with a deep red burn mark in the shape of a handprint on his cheek and it liked it was blistering. He was knocked out.

Miroku, seeing as Kagome was too shocked to move, stood up and turned to Sango.

"Sango, why don't you bring the kids back to school? I'll help Kagome bring Inuyasha to her house,"


	2. Enter Shippo

**AN-** hey! I'm not dead! And I'm back with a ridiculously long chapter! Hope this satisfies you, you leeches! JK! I love long chaps too so don't worry! =P I want to personally thank everyone who voted and reviewed! Especially Sombra112 and Monster! They have been updating religiously and their stories are amazing! There were many times that they had inspired me to start typing this again to get it done! School is over summer is here and people are updating! Life is good people!

_**DISCLAIMER-**_ Aah! Got out of jail and now I'm on my way home! *walks in and immediately hears the tale tell noise coming from the closet and smirks while walking to it and opening*

*sees tied up and gagged Inuyasha* _let me out bitch! You'll never get away with this! _(muffled through gag)

Sorry! Can't hear you! (Closes door with huge grin and turns to watch TV) man! Everything would be easier if I really DID own Inuyasha, but sadly *sigh* I don't.

_**Translation- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**_

**NOW TO THE STORY!**

**Reasoning with Demons**

**Chapter 2- Enter Shippo**

As Miroku and Kagome carried Inuyasha into the guestroom of her house Miroku couldn't help but look around in awe at it. No matter how many times he's been in that room he doubts that he will ever get used to it. It is a huge room, the biggest in the house, which has a flat-screen TV with a coffee-table set in between a pair of loveseats and couch in the shape of a U. There is space enough in the room to through a small party comfortably and that didn't even include to bed area. The king sized bed with white sheets on it sat closer to the two doors one of the walls. From past experience, Miroku knows that one door leads to a bathroom with walk-in shower, bathtub/Jacuzzi, a mirror running the length of the room, and vanity with everything a male or female could need. The other door conceals a walk in closet with women's clothes of all sizes and designs on one side and men's clothes of all sizes and designs on the other.

It has always, and still does, perplexed Miroku at why someone would take one of the smallest rooms in the house that that person owns in favor to giving the biggest to random strangers that she hopes she can turn around. The people she lets stay in this room could very well be trying to kill her. A normal friend would be worried about the owner's, Kagome's, sanity and safety, but they know that she's just trying to help and that if they even think about trying to kill her then she can purify them. However, he doesn't see why the help couldn't take place in a smaller room.

When they put Inuyasha on the bed the cheek that had been slapped not once but twice brushed up against a pillow causing him to flinch in his sleep; which in turn caused Kagome to flinch lightly and a pang of guilt to run through her.

"Miroku, will you please get me a cold wet washcloth and a bucket of cold water?" Kagome asked without looking at him. Miroku nodded, even though she couldn't see, and left to get what she asked. Once he was gone, Kagome took something out of her pocket, a necklace that was made of dark purple beads with grayish white fangs spread out. She placed it around Inuyasha's neck and mumbled something that had the necklace glow lightly. After that was done, she was able to look at him and actually notice him.

He has long, flowing silver hair that goes down to the top of his butt and a pair of fuzzy triangle dog ears on top of his head. Looking further down she notices claws on his hands and vaguely remembers seeing fangs and staring into bright, sun-kissed amber eyes. This man was defiantly not from this time for he was sporting what looked to be ancient clothing that seemed to be made for fighting. They gave him plenty of room to move around in and there is even slits on the hips.

One of his ears twitched and pulled her attention to them. She bit her bottom lip gently and reached for his ears, knowing full well that he obviously doesn't like people touching them, and took one in each hand to start rubbing gentle circles at their bases. Doing this inadvertently put her breast right in his face. That shouldn't matter though right? He's asleep; well, not anymore.

Inuyasha had been drifting awake after she put the necklace around him and was almost completely pulled out of his slumber when she started touching his ears. He thought he saw the blurry vision of someone's breasts however; Miroku came back before he could completely focus. Kagome quickly pulls her hands back as Miroku walks in with the washcloth and bucket.

"Where do you want them Kagome?" Miroku asks raising a brow at her blushing face.

"Right next to me is fine Miroku, thank you." Kagome says gesturing to the spot on the bed next to her.

"No problem, Kagome?" Miroku hesitates after he put down the bucket and handed her the washcloth. Kagome palmed the cloth and put it to Inuyasha's cheek. He flinched away for a second but let her put the cold thing on his cheek immediately after and pretended to still be asleep. Everyone and everything was silent for awhile until Miroku felt that he had to ask what was on his mind.

"Kagome?" He practically whispered. "How was it that you were able to contact his soul when I wasn't even able to slightly sense it?"

Kagome held the cloth to Inuyasha's face and paused in dipping it in the water, the wound already healing. '_How _was_ I able to get through to him but not Miroku? Whether he believes it or not he's the strongest monk I know so he should have been able to at least tell it was there.'_ Kagome thought. _'…you will be his salvation…'_ Kikiyo's words hit Kagome like a ton of bricks hitting the wall of her brain.

"Maybe his soul just recognized mine and reacted to it. It was practically yelling at me when I got there." Kagome answered as best as she could. _'…He will be lost and you are the only one that can help him…'_ The rest of Kikiyo's words came ringing back to her. _'He was lost on that tree… and I was the only one to bring his soul back… If that's what you meant Kikiyo, then why do I have a feeling that there's more to it than that?'_

"I guess that makes sense… Is there something you're not telling me Kagome?" Miroku asked suspiciously. Kagome sighed and dipped the cloth in the water before laying it gently on Inuyasha's cheek and turning to Miroku.

"The girl that got raped in the high school's name is Kikiyo, she gave me the Shikon no Tama after telling me about it and a small prophecy." Kagome confessed. Inuyasha shot up at that with his fiery eyes blazing and baring into her.

"You have the Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha yelled. "Kikiyo would have never given that to you!"

"Then how do you explain this?" Kagome shot back at him and pulled the jewel out of her shirt, the same fire shining in her eyes. "She gave it to me because I'm the rightful owner!"

"The hell you're the rightful owner! Kikiyo is and she would never give it to a weak, impudent wench like you!" He yelled back almost at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, so you think I'm weak do you?" He nodded. "Well, does _this_ feel _**weak**_ to you? _**SIT!**_"

As soon as the word left her mouth the necklace started to glow a dull purple and Inuyasha was pulled face first into the bed, his head directly in the cold water bucket that was placed on the bed. Before he was able to pull head out from both the water and shock Kagome had gotten up and stormed out of the room. When he was finally able to pull his head out of the water, he was greeted by Miroku's smiling face.

"Congratulations, that was the fastest I have ever seen her get mad. Even put the subduing necklace on you. You are in for a lot of pain my friend." Miroku laughed and was about to say more but Kagome walked back in.

"Ok, these are the rules. No going outside unless I'm with you and no going out of this room without me. This is your room so you may decorate as you wish and feel free to look around in here. I will not come in here without announcing myself in some way but if I do not get a response I'm coming in anyway. I wouldn't try to get out of here anyways; I'll put a barrier around the room and the house so even if you get past the first, unlikely, you won't get out the second alive." Kagome paused, taking a breath. "I'm now going to take a shower so you stay here and Miroku leave."

"What? Kagome, I'm hurt. I wouldn't even _dream_ of peeping on you in the shower. I would never do anything to damage our relationship." Miroku said with a mildly hurt expression and a hand over his heart. Both Kagome and Inuyasha rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right." They said at the same time then turned to each other with confused expressions. "How would you know?" They said in unison again.

"I," Kagome started. "Happen to be one of his best friends and colleague for years. I know him by know, but _you _just met him not even five minutes ago so there's no way you could have known." She stated matter-of-factly and crossed her arms over her chest, challenging him.

Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes while mimicking her posture. "I can smell it. He's not really hurt by what you said and was lying when he said he wouldn't dream of peeping on you, yet was honest when saying he wouldn't jeopardize your relationship. Put together that means that he would peep on you and either not get caught or know that getting caught wouldn't harm your relationship."

Miroku and Kagome could only stare slack jawed. He could deduce all that from just his sent?

"Wow, that's amazing Inuyasha. Well, Miroku leave and you can do whatever in here Inuyasha. Dinner will be in a little bit." And with that, Kagome pulled Miroku out and put up the barrier around the room.

'_Well, at least I can get some peace and quiet now.' _Inuyasha thought and put his hands behind his head while leaning against the headboard and stretching out with his eyes closed. Everything was finally quiet.

"AAHH! MIROKU YOU PERVERT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Kagome screeched.

'_Well… mostly quiet.'_

-x-

Inuyasha had been introduced to many things within his first night with Kagome, like his favorite food is now ramen and he can't get enough of the stuff. Another thing he was introduced to was T.V. A big black box that makes pictures move and say things! Kagome had also taught him how to make ramen after she learned that he loves it so much. Right now, Kagome is trying to get Inuyasha to get to bed,

"No more ramen Inuyasha! Now go to bed! My boss is coming over tomorrow to make sure you can stay with me instead of in a cell and that you don't present any danger to me so you have to be on your best behavior and look your best and for that you need sleep!" Kagome yelled while playing tug-a-war with a ramen cup with Inuyasha.

"If you hadn't noticed yet, wench, I'm not a weak, pathetic, useless human that needs sleep every other hour to be able to do things! So back off and give me my ramen!" Inuyasha yelled back and gave a strong tug to the cup.

"I am _not_ weak, useless, _**OR**_ pathetic **AND** humans don't need sleep every other hour **AND **DO_** NOT**_ CALL ME _**WENCH!"**_ Kagome screamed and gave a hard yank to the poor ramen cup in between them.

"I'll call you whatever I want _wench!_ Now give. Me. My. RAMEN!" He gave a sharp yank on the cup and his claws accidentally punctured the cup causing the contents to fly everywhere and the girl on the other end to fall back on the ass from the sudden lack of resistance.

"That's it!" Kagome yelled and stood back up; throwing the piece of the cup she had to the floor. "I don't care anymore! Just have your damn ramen and not go to bed! See if I care!" She then stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed her door shut in a temper tantrum fashion. Inuyasha was left blinking at where she used to be.

"Keh, now I can eat my ramen in peace."

-x-

Kagome was running around like a chicken with her head cut off. She was trying to make sure everything will be fine when she left for work. That means making sure Inuyasha won't kill himself, has food, and is all around taken care of. Inuyasha was just standing in the living room watching her run around. Suddenly, Kagome just stopped in front of Inuyasha.

"There's no way I can keep you here alone. Come with me Inuyasha." Kagome said then started pulling Inuyasha by his hand and out the door. In a few minutes, they had reached her mother's house (the shrine) and Kagome just walked right in.

"Mama! I need you to do me a favor." Kagome asked the second she walked into the shrine then the kitchen, where she knew her mother would be, and leaving Inuyasha in the living room.

"What is it Kagome?" Mrs. H. asked as she wiped her hands on a towel and turned to her daughter.

"I need you to watch someone for me please? I have to go to work and I just know that I can't leave him alone. He's a new demon I'm trying to help. He loves ramen and knows how to use the TV so he shouldn't be too much trouble and just make sure he doesn't go too far if he goes outside."

"I think I can handle two boys on my own, I did have to take care of you and him at the same time." Mrs. H. smiled at Kagome's face.

"Very funny mom. He can be annoying and stubborn and egotistical and-"

"I can you wench!" Inuyasha yelled from where he was left in the living room.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to her mother. "He's an inu hanyou so you'll have to watch out for his hearing, sight, and smell. And if you could be so kind as to teach him how to act in front of superiors you would be amazing! He has to see my boss directly after I get home; in fact, I'm even riding with him in one of his limos so I won't have time to." Kagome pleaded, raising her hands, which are clasped together like she was praying, over her slightly bowed head and closed eyes.

"Sure sweetie, I think I can do that. Just leave everything to me and be careful at work. Are you in the office again today or in the field?"

"Hopefully the field today. If there's a case that is." Kagome answered with a bright smile.

"Well, be careful."

"Of course, thank you mama! Just call me if he's any trouble and he _will_ be punished." Kagome said with a final hug to her mother and warning glare to Inuyasha.

"Trust me, he shouldn't be too much for me to handle." Mrs. H. smiled and waved at her daughter's shrinking figure as she walked down the steps to walk to work.

"So…" Mrs. H. drawled and turned to Inuyasha. "What do you want to do? Am I safe in assuming you like the outdoors?" Inuyasha nodded shyly. "Well then, why don't you go outside and explore a bit? This is your home now."

"What if Kagome's boss won't let me stay with her?" Inuyasha asked in a hushed voice, almost scared. This _is_ the only place he can stay and the only place even close to familiar to him. He'd be lost if he couldn't stay.

"Her boss, Mr. Takahashi, would have to deem you too dangerous for Kagome, which is highly unlikely, then you would either be put in a high security prison or be too dangerous to be kept alive." Mrs. H. answered.

'_Great, so I'm basically condemned. Well, might as well enjoy the time I have.' _Inuyasha thought sadly.

"Well, if you want me for anything, I'll be in a tree." And with that, he jumped away and into the Goshibunko. **(AN-I'm just going to call the God tree either that or God tree)** Mrs. Higurashi just smiled a bit sadly then went back into the house.

-x-

"Kagome you're late?" Sango asked a bit surprised. As not only Kagome's team-mate, but her best friend as well and has known her for years since childhood, knows that she's not one for being late to anything. Kagome put her briefcase down on her desk and dropped into her seat with a huff.

"You know that hanyou that was pinned to the Goshibunko yesterday?" Kagome said with a sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Yeah," Sango answered and sat down in a seat in front of Kagome's desk and out her head in her hands and elbows on the desk.

"I had to fight him all night and because of that I overslept. Then I had to make sure he would be fine without me there and I ended up having to leave him with my mother." Kagome explained and rubbed her face.

"You left him with your mother!" Sango exclaimed while slamming down her hands on the desk and suddenly standing up, making Kagome jump.

"What else could I have done Sango? I couldn't risk him accidentally hurting himself on modern day technology or a knife or something or even worse… accidentally killing himself!" Kagome exclaimed in defense.

"Hello? You were fighting with him all last night, or so you say, and whipped you out enough to make you oversleep! You left someone like that with your mother!" Sango said, or yelled, shacking Kagome by her shoulders.

"Sango calm down!" Kagome pried Sango's hands off of her shoulders. "I was fighting him VERBALY! Not physically. It was emotionally draining because he's a stubborn, hardheaded, egotistical baka!" Kagome practically growled as she took her seat again. Sango blinked.

"Oh," was all she could say and sat back down as well.

"Kagome, Kagome!" A small dot hopped onto her desk.

"Myoga, what is it?" Kagome asked, allowing the dot, Myoga, a flea demon and the chief of this department only second to Mr. Takahashi, the head of the entire Demon Police, into her hand.

"Mr. Takahashi has to go on a last minute business trip and won't be back for a month. So he sent me to make sure your recent demon is ok to stay with you until he can do so himself." He informed.

"Ah man, that means I have to wait a month before he can see Inuyasha. Wait," Kagome perked up. "That means a whole month to teach him manners and how to act in his presence! Oh thank God!"

"Wait, what did you say his name was?" Myoga asked shocked. Kagome raised a brow.

"Inuyasha, why?" Kagome asked suspicious. Myoga's already beady eyes grew even wider.

"Oh, nothing Kagome, I was just wondering. I won't be able to check him out **(AN-no homo you prevs!) **for about two weeks, for I am swamped with work. I'm certain you can survive until then seeing as you lasted the night, right?"

"Yeah, he's just stubborn, and egotistical, and hardheaded, and egotistical, and a baka, did I say egotistical yet? Oh! And you can't forget arrogant!" Kagome checked off on her fingers. Myoga chuckled lightly.

"Well, there's a case that was just sent in. A fox kit is alleged to be assaulting his adoptive human parents. I know it's very big but at least it's something." Myoga informed and had a file brought in.

"Well, come on Sango lets go check this out."

-x-

Kagome and Sango got out of Sango's car at the address in the file. Walking up and ringing the doorbell it was answered by a woman with many cuts and bruises.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"We are with the Demon Police and are here to investigate a possible abuse." Sango answered in a voice the demanded authority and respect. The woman looked surprised for a moment but then smiled.

"Oh, come right in. Jack! The police are here to take Shippo away!"

When she shouted there was some loud russling and a door slam. A man showed with even worse cuts and bruises.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, **(AN- I know, not very original and crappy name but just go with it!)** where did you get those wounds?" Kagome asked a bit cautiously; there was something wrong about them.

"Our monstrosity of an adoptive son, Shippo!" Mrs. Smith answered with venom.

"Where is Shippo?" Sango asked looking around.

"He's in the dog house out back. We don't make him stay there but he insists on it." Jack answered pointing to the door he just came in.

"Sango stay here and take pictures and bandage them. I'll go see Shippo." Kagome commanded **(AN-If it wasn't clear, Kags is the leader so she can boss them around)** and went through the door Jack indicated and quickly found the old, beat up dog house. Walking up to it she saw a small figure back up even further into one of the corners. Kagome bent down and stuck her hand out. "It's ok Shippo, I'm not here to hurt you, I want to help." Kagome said in a gentle, calm, motherly voice.

He was hesitant at first but Shippo slowly and cautiously walked out of the dog house, showing Kagome beaten and battered body. Kagome gasped as she gently stroked his scrapped and banged up face and took in his old, dirty clothes with rips in them accompanied by more scrapes and bruises, his unkempt and disheveled fiery orange hair caked with dirt, and his left arm that was twisted at an angle that had to be causing him tremendous pain. The more she looked at him the more Kagome felt bile and rage build up inside her.

"Wait here Shippo; I'm going to get your parents so I'll be right back." Kagome said softly and moved to stand but was stopped by a small clawed hand grasping her hand tightly.

"Please don't bring them here." Little Shippo pleaded softly with unshed tears in his eyes. Kagome smiled tenderly down at the tiny child that was now whimpering.

"Don't worry Shippo; I won't let them lay a finger on you." She smiled reassuringly and he hesitantly released her hand.

Kagome practically stomped back into the house and dragged them outside to where Shippo was waiting. After Sango took pictures of Shippo's wounds she glared at the Smiths and compared Shippo's claws and fists to their wounds and vise versa. Sango stood up when she was done and nodded to Kagome to confirm her suspicions. With her eyes blazing Kagome turned a glare at the Smiths.

"Your wounds were not made by Shippo however, his were inflicted by you. You also caused yourself harm in order to make it seem as though Shippo had done it. You are both under arrest for abuse to a demon child." Kagome explained with crossed arms and a smoldering glare that, if looks could kill, would have had the Smiths cremated prematurely as Sango handcuffed them both. The look of shock and disbelief fixed on their faces were priceless as they were dragged off none too gently by a not so happy Sango.

Kagome turned back to Shippo and picked him up as best as she could with as little pain as possible.

"Thank you Miss. They were so mean to me. I don't understand, they seemed like nice people when they adopted me, why would they hurt me?" Shippo asked looking at Kagome with tearful and confused eyes. Kagome smiled a warm motherly smile at him.

"I don't know Shippo, but I do know that I'll make sure they never hurt you again." She hugged him as close to her as she could without hurting him. "How old are you Shippo?"

"I'm six. What's your name and will you be me new mommy?" He asked timidly as he pulled back slightly to look at her and started sucking him right thumb. **(AN- SOOO KAWAII!)**

"Of course I'll be your new mommy Shippo! My name's Kagome but you can just call me okaa-san***** **(SP?)**!"

-x-

Kagome was practically skipping home the next with an equally as ecstatic Shippo holding her hand and a grumpy Myoga tied down on her shoulder as they walked up the many stairs leading to the shrine. Kagome had won the Shippo's case yesterday and told Inuyasha and her mother of her new mother status. They had both been shocked, with good reason, but Inuyasha looked almost hurt until she said Shippo was adopted. Mrs. H. loved the news of being a grandmother and said her grandfather, who has been in the hospital from throwing out his back again, would love it as well.

After an interesting chat with Inuyasha, Kagome found out that Myoga is Inuyasha's retainer and so is forcing him to meet Inuyasha and explain a few things. Shippo was in brand-spanking new clothes, his hair had a green bow in it, and everything was heal except for his arm which is in a splint and will be healed in about a day. He was also really excited to meet his new grandma and Kagome's 'roommate' as she called him.

When they made it into the house Shippo was instantly mauled by his grandmother into a crushing hug that involved swinging back and forth. As they got to know each other Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and showed him Myoga.

"Well, I'll be damned. Myoga, it really is you. How the hell did you live that long? You were already a wrinkled old man before I got sealed to the tree!" Inuyasha demanded with his arms crossed and glaring at the poor, shivering flea demon. "And what's about trying to avoid me? You feed Kagome bullshit about being 'swamped with work' so you wouldn't have to see me?"

Myoga tried valiantly to get away from his impending doom but, sadly, was still bound to Kagome's shoulder. "Master I meant no harm I swear! Demons are immortal unless you kill them so all I had to do was stay out of trouble to survive! And I-" he was cut off by a dry chuckle.

"I see you're still the same cowering old man you were when I first met you! By 'staying out of trouble' you mean 'run away and avoid battle at all cost'! And that's why you avoided me isn't it? Cause I recall you saying I'm 'a reckless trouble magnet just like my father'."

Myoga had a sweat drop roll down the side of his face and stayed silent. Inuyasha finally sighed and turned away.

"I guess I can't blame you, however you are to always be in touch in case there is a need for you." Inuyasha grumbled.

Myoga was released and got to know the Higurashis a bit more personally and everyone got to get to know Shippo a well. Everyone was getting along and happy; that is until Shippo got bored.

"AAAAHHHH! YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Inuyasha yelled as Shippo bit down on his ear then ran off screaming, having the hanyou chase him around the house.

"Inuyasha! Leave him alone he's only a child!" Kagome yelled back.

"To hell with that wench!" He growled back but instantly regretted it when he could actually _**see**_ Kagome's anger.

"INUYASHA _**SIT!"**_

_*- means mother_

**AN-** Done! Finally done! That was the longest I've EVER tried to type. As a result it took forever and cut my concentration in ¾ (that means I only had ¼ of my concentration) and interest.

For anyone who cares or didn't read my profile like they should… results of the poll are in! I will continue to work on my existing stories without interruption of new ones! Poll= 8 votes no new stories, 6 votes co-ed cabins, and tied with 3 votes each kidnapped, looks can be deceiving, and royal pains! My next story will be decided in another poll later when I get close to finishing these.

_***IMPORTANT*- I WILL BE POSTING A SPECAIL FIC FOR EVERYONE'S ENJOYMENT AND AS SORT OF A THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, WILL REVIEW, AND READ MY STORIES! I WILL DEDICATE THE CHAPTERS (OR THE STORY IN GENERAL, DON'T KNOW YET.) SO EXPECT THAT WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT (IF THAT MADE ANY SENSE WHATSOEVER)!**_

Thank you everyone again! See you next time! (=^_^=)


	3. My Boss is an Ass

**AN-** next chapter! I'm so, so sorry that it took so long to update! I've been spacing out I guess and that's not an excuse! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who didn't… you haven't helped me to get this up any faster than I have. I have a confidence issue and not getting reviews don't help. The only things that are getting me to type this is 1) I sort of want to 2) I don't want to just quit 3) The reviews I DID get and 4) I don't want to be one of those authors that just leave their stories unfinished and leave all the people who DO want to read it disappointed. I don't mean to offend anyone, but reviews are appreciated and wanted so plz review.

_**DISCLAIMER!-**_** I DON'T OWN NOTHING AND MAKE NO MONEY WHAT SO EVER! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A JOB SO I'M FLAT BROKE! **

**Reasoning With Demons**

**Chapter 3- My Boss is An Asshole**

Before anyone could really tell what was going on a month flew by way too quickly in Kagome's book. Shippo had adapted relatively quickly and was doing great, healed completely and was almost always found playing. The only thing that put a damper on things was Inuyasha. He and Shippo just couldn't seem to get along for more than two seconds and it annoyed Kagome to no end making her end their fights mostly by 'sitting' Inuyasha. Other times Kagome had had to reprimand Shippo for doing unacceptable things just to rile the hanyou.

During the month Kagome has been beating herself up more and more as time passes for starting to develop feelings for Inuyasha. He is one of the demons she tries to help for gosh sake! She shouldn't be getting emotionally attached! At least that's what she's telling herself. She can't help it though; he's just acting so different as of late.

Inuyasha has been shocking and scaring himself throughout the entire month. He would never admit to anyone, but he has begun to care for Kagome as well. It was actually scaring him whenever he thought about it for he has never felt this way about someone before and he can't even identify what it is. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, he began to be more protective and overly possessive of Kagome and, on a much smaller degree, Shippo too. The only true peeve he had with Shippo is him always being so close to Kagome, even if he is a child and she his mother now, Inuyasha swears he does it on purpose.

He started to become nervous, apprehensive, and-he would never admit- worried whenever she left for work and the feeling would refuse to go away until she came home later that day. For some reason his instincts have been nagging at him the whole month and he finally gave up and asked Kagome if he could hunt in the forest behind the house for their meals. And when he finally talked with Myoga, only because Kagome talked to him first about his weird behavior, he thought his face would never be the same color again.

_*Flashback*_

_Myoga had pulled Inuyasha off to the God Tree; well away from any prying ears, or so they thought. While Inuyasha sat on the ground in his customary position, hands shoved into the billowing sleeves of his red outer shirt crossed over his chest and legs crossed, facing Myoga who was sitting on top of one of the high uprooted roots in much the same position as Inuyasha. After sitting there in silence for a few minutes Inuyasha finally snapped._

_"Get on with it old man!" Inuyasha yelled out in frustration. Myoga still sat looking unfazed._

_"So… Anything going on that you wish to ask me?" Myoga finally asked just before Inuyasha was about to squish him. Inuyasha looked even more annoyed, if possible._

_"If there was don't you think you would know by now?" Inuyasha growled out through clenched teeth._

_"Not if was particularly embarrassing, something about instincts probably." Myoga replied calmly and wisely. Inuyasha stopped growling and turned his head to hide a blush._

_"K-keh! Here is this one thing…" Inuyasha's blush got deeper. "Lately my instinct to protect Kagome and Shippo has gotten more pronounced."_

_"Is that all?" Inuyasha slowly shook his head._

_"I-I also have this incredible urge to provide for them."_

_Myoga suddenly yelled out in joy and started bouncing all over the place. When he was finally able to calm down he looked intently at Inuyasha, eyes sparkling with mirth._

_"These instincts are towards mates and pups." Myoga simply answered making Inuyasha blush even more._

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"Your youkai blood makes you have regular youkai instincts and these instincts arise when one has a mate/potential mate, pup/pups, or a pack."_

_"But I don't have any of those things."_

_"Let's start with Shippo. He is a young kit that has no father and Kagome has taken him in. Your youkai runs on instinct alone and has claimed Shippo as your pup because Kagome as adopted/claimed him as her son. Now before you go yelling about how Kagome would have nothing to do with it, just shut up and listen." After Myoga was sure he wouldn't interrupt, he continued. "Inu youkai find and claim potential mates by sent. Do you like Kagome's sent?" Inuyasha blushed even deeper but nodded. "Have you had an urge to be closer to her, touch her in any way you can?" Again, a nod and deeper blush._

_"Your youkai side has claimed, well, actually wants to claim Kagome as a potential mate and is already courting her. When courting, the male will show the bitch his worthiness by providing for her and attending to her needs. He will also try to 'woo' her by presenting her with gifts; this could be anything as primitive as meat or fruit to more modern things like jewelry. He is also more likely to get into a fight if another male comes along, whether he is a rival for the same bitch or not. He will try to show his eligibility by showing off his strength to the bitch and eliminate all rivals."_

"_T-that can't be true!" Inuyasha protested while his blush grew. "I don't want Kagome as a mate!" Myoga shook his head disappointedly._

"_Whether or not you want to admit it, your youkai has chosen and you can't get out of it. You have been more and more restless haven't you?" Inuyasha shyly nodded. "That's because Kagome has been giving out the signs that she accepts the courting and you as a mate. Eventually, if not careful, the youkai blood will overpower you and take he deems his. Because of this you need to tell Kagome so she can stop the courting if she so wishes or accept and continue the courting consciously." Inuyasha's head snapped up from its position looking at the ground._

"_The hell I'm gonna tell her!" He snapped._

"_Master you must! To not tell her could only cause more problems!" Myoga insisted but Inuyasha is as stubborn as he is hardheaded._

"_Absolutely not Myoga! There's no way in hell I'm gonna tell her! She's just think I'm some primitive sex crazed hormonally rabid thing! On top of what she must already think!" Now Myoga was stunned beyond belief. He __**never**__ expected something like __**that**__ to come out from him. Was his childhood after his mother died that horrific and emotionally scaring?_

"_Master Inuyasha, I highly doubt Lady Kagome will think of you so."_

"_You don't know anything Myoga! Now if you don't have anything else worthwhile to say I'm leaving." Inuyasha got up from the ground and turned his back to start back to Kagome's house to be alone since she is at her mother's at the moment._

"_Whether or not you accept it or even tell Lady Kagome you need to at least need to be told about the mating ceremony and exactly how to mate! You should have been told this earlier in your life but you can't avoid it any longer!" Myoga yelled from his spot on the root. Inuyasha sighed, knowing he was right, and sat back down in the same spot as before. It was then that Shippo decided to leave his spot in a tree that was downwind and go back to Kagome._

_*End Flashback*_

After that Inuyasha had become a bit softer toward Shippo and even started teaching him demon things like how to hunt and track. If Kagome didn't know better she would say Inuyasha was starting to treat Shippo as his own. Everyone was coming a long way and Kagome was so caught up in all the changes that she forgot all about what is going to happen this day, a month since she met Inuyasha.

It was one of those rare and short lived days off and Kagome was spending it to play with Shippo and Sota and catch up with her mother. Inuyasha was lounging in a tree watching over the playing children while Kagome was having what she calls 'girl time' with her mother when a white c-a-r, as Kagome calls them, pulled up at the bottom of the shrine steps. Inuyasha sat up stark straight and growled menacingly, but not from the car itself, from the smell that drifted to him when a tall youkai with long white hair like Inuyasha's, gold eyes, and youkai markings across his cheeks and a purple crescent moon and his forehead stepped out of the car wearing a whit business suite with a blue crescent moon on a chest pocket; a family crest.

Inuyasha jumped from the tree in front of the boys as the youkai jumped the stairs. When the youkai noticed Inuyasha he started growling and so did Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled out, teeth bared and claws posed to attack.

"I should be asking you the same thing half-breed," the demon sneered, also baring his teeth.

"I, unlike you, am aloud here! And I live here right now!" Inuyasha snarled in his defense. The demon gave a short, dark chuckle.

"Who would let a disgusting, filthy, tainted, lowly half-breed into their home? You have nowhere and never will! And as for being allowed here, I am here to see yet another demon that is to be under my best miko's care. Don't tell me that's _you,_" the demon grimaced in the utmost disgust.

"So what if I am? You have no say in anything I do Sesshomaru! So why don't you just run on home before I cut you into tiny pieces and scatter them to feed the birds?" Inuyasha growled out even louder than ever, practically yelling and clenching his fists so hard that his claws cut into his palms.

"You can't even make a proper threat. What a disgrace to father's name and blood to have a filthy half-breed such as you in the blood line. You humiliate me just being alive! Prepare to die half-breed!" Sesshomaru yelled then lunged toward Inuyasha with lightning speed and deadly precision.

Inuyasha was able dodge most of the blows his brother threw at him but received many cuts; some deep and some shallow but still bleeding. As they were fighting they were throwing obscenities at each other and giving and receiving hits from one another. Kagome was talking with her mother in the living room while all this was going on.

"Well, things have been ok I guess. There was this one case-" Kagome was explaining until Shippo and Sota came busting into the house.

"Okaa-san! Inuyasha's fighting a demon and I think it's his brother! They smell like siblings!" Shippo wailed. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was worried for Inuyasha; Shippo was starting to consider Inuyasha as his otou-san (father).

"What? Inuyasha never said he had a brother, is that why he's making all that noise?" Kagome said shocked at what she was hearing. Inuyasha has a brother? And apparently they don't get along very well by what she can hear from where she was.

"Kagome! The other guy just pulled out a sword and Inuyasha is just barely able to dodge!" Sota yelled from the door.

Kagome rushed up and out the door just in time to see Mr. Takahashi, her boss, run his sword through Inuyasha's gut to the hilt, causing the rest of the blade to stick out the other side, then sink his claws into the side of the wound and pull as he slowly pulled out his sword. Kagome could only watch as Inuyasha's face contorted into an agonizing grimace and make some grunting noses, the only indications that he felt any pain.

"Bastard," Inuyasha was able to whisper when Sesshomaru finished pulling out his sword and let go of him just before Inuyasha collapsed to the ground. Sesshomaru gave out a disgusted snort while cleaning and sheathing his sword.

"Pathetic, dirty half-breed. You're too useless to even put up a good fight. Disgrace to the demon blood flowing through you and I'm ashamed to even think that you're my half brother." Sesshomaru turned his back to him and started walking away until he felt an incredible serge of spiritual energy radiating pure hatred and anger coming off of Kagome.

Standing on the front porch of her mother's house with her bangs covering her eyes and hands balled into fists so tight that her knuckles were white was Kagome, so enraged by what she just witnessed that you actually _**see**_ the flames of her aura flaring around her. She slowly started to walk toward Sesshomaru who wisely stayed silent but couldn't help the instinctual step back. Kagome was pissed to say the least and she could kill.

"Mr. Takahashi," Kagome whispered in an even voice once she stopped mere feet in front of him. "Is what I just heard true? Is Inuyasha your brother?"

Sesshomaru gulped lightly and squared his shoulders defensively before giving his answer. "Half."

"THAT STILL MAKES HIM YOUR BROTHER!" Kagome blew up in his face, snapping her head up to look at him and effectively shocking and scaring him speechless. Looking into her at this moment was like looking into the pits of hell itself. "HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT THEN ALMOST _**KILL YOUR OWN BROTHER!"**_

Kagome suddenly backhanded Sesshomaru with all her strength, sending him into a tree on the other side of the courtyard they are standing in and promptly knocking him out. Her nails had scratched his cheek and because of her unstable purifying energy currently flowing around her, she unintentionally sent small amounts of that energy through his blood.

Once calmed down, Kagome's anger and color rushed out of her body as she rushed to Inuyasha's side. The only major injury was the one through his stomach but the other scratches were just deep enough to still be bleeding.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked frightened for his life, he was losing a lot of blood.

"K-keh, I'll be fine… wench." He ended up whispering the last part as he lost conciseness.

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome frantically pulled at his shirts to reveal a whole through his stomach bubbling greenish ooze. "Poison," Kagome whispered, her eyes widening, "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" She screamed over her shoulder then turned back to Inuyasha, using his shirts to stop the blood flow.

After a few minutes the blood was still flowing so Kagome was forced to do something she has never attempted before, purify the poison and hopefully heal him. She put her hands at the edges of the wound and concentrated. Before long both Kagome and Inuyasha were both glowing in a soft pink. The bubbling had slowly stopped to a soft trickle and the last thing Kagome remembered was hearing sirens in the background before she fainted on Inuyasha's body.

-x-

Kagome woke up later in a brightly lit room with white everywhere.

'_A hospital? Why am I here? Wait! Where's Inuyasha?' _Kagome thought as she shot into a sitting position and ran to the door. Everyone was waiting outside the room in chairs; her mother, grandfather (who just got back from whatever he does), brother, Myoga, Miroku, and Sango. Everyone stood up while Sango and Mrs. H. hugged the life out of her.

"I'm fine! I just strained myself a bit. Where's Inuyasha? "Kagome replied to their questions. With a somewhat grim face, her mom pointed to the room across from them. When Kagome opened the door she found Inuyasha with a heart monitor and IVs (she guessed they were for the poison) hooked up to him and his fully healed chest and arms bared with bandages wrapped around his waist. She sighed in relief as he was obviously going to live and ran to his side.

She pulled up a chair to sit in and held his hand. Eventually, she couldn't take watching his sleeping face any longer and broke down into tears with her face on the part of the bed his body wasn't occupying. Suddenly, Kagome felt a hand gently brushed away her tears making her head look up to stare into Inuyasha's sun-kissed eyes.

"Why are you crying Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, still lightly brushing away the tears that refused to stop.

"Y-you were hurt, badly, by Mr. Takahashi, your own brother. He said all those things to and about you, no one deserves to be treated that way and I still can't believe he did that. He has no right to say and call you those things just because you're a hanyou, it's not your fault what you are." She sniffled.

"I'm used to those types of things Kagome, you shouldn't cry for me."

"But I want to Inuyasha. Don't let anyone _ever_ tell you those things again! None of its true." She let her bangs cover her eyes as she wept.

Inuyasha then did something that neither of them was expecting. He pulled up her chin and pulled her lips to his. Kagome was shocked at first but quickly got over it and gently kissed him back. The kiss was nothing more than a simple press of their lips, so innocent yet it said everything they couldn't.

When they pulled apart Kagome looked at him with drooping eyes telling him just how emotionally and physically exhausted she was.

"Get some rest Kagome." He lightly ordered. All she could do was nod and laid her head on his chest, allowing herself to be lulled into slumber by his strong heartbeat. Inuyasha followed shortly after.

-x-

A tall, gracefully demon wearing a regular business suite and black heels walked into her small office in the Demon Police Headquarters and sat down on her chair with a heavy sigh. She put the papers she came in with on her desk and slowly organized everything, making sure nothing was out of place, to procrastinate. After everything was in order she gave another sigh, this one of dread for what she has to do, and picked up the phone dialing the number she had long ago memorized.

"Kagura," the malevolent voice on the other side answered. "Anything new?"

"Not a thing. Things have been particularly slow ever since Mr. Takahashi had to go somewhere. Though there are rumors that Kagome Higurashi was able to awaken a hanyou that was pinned to a tree over 500 years ago. Personally, I think she is good at her job and one of the most powerful mikos but that is just ridiculous." Kagura answered in a bored almost monotone voice.

There was chuckling heard on the other end of the line that took Kagura off guard. "So, he has been awoken. It sure took time for Kikyo's soul to get over what he did to her. This is interesting, very interesting." Kagura's unknown boss pondered from wherever he was.

Kagura was shocked to say the least. "You believe those preposterous rumors? Sir, they're just rumors that psychologically damaged people make up. Even if the person on a tree is a full-blooded youkai no one can live with a arrow stuck in their heart for a minute let alone 500 years!"

"You will see Kagura, you will see," he said then hung up leaving a very confused wind youkai to wonder the meaning of his words.

"Kikyo?" She whispered confused as she put the phone back on its base. "What does the ancient miko have to do with anything?" Kagura pondered as she sighed and reluctantly got to the work the police kept her busy with.

-x-

In an office of impressive size a human looking youkai with long midnight black hair and piercing red eyes sat in his chair at his desk smiling sadistically.

"You have finally been awoken Inuyasha. And not a moment too soon, I have almost gained enough power to make your life another living hell and take over completely. However you could still warrant unnecessary problems. Kanna!"

A little girl with ghost pale skin, pure white hair, and blank and lifeless walked in with a mirror in her arms. The youkai turn towards the dead-looking girl. "Kanna, I need to keep an eye on Kagome for me. She may have something that can hinder my plans. Now, we can't have that, can we?" He chuckled darkly and smiled evilly.

"No Naraku".

**AN-** Yay! Its finally done! Again thanks to everyone who has reviewed and who will review! And to anyone who cares… I've been sick lately and even had to miss a complete WEEK of school. That sure didn't help me get this posted any faster so im really very sorry about that! _**PLEASE REVIEW! **_(=^_^=)


End file.
